The Kingdom Gems
by Grace Featherstone
Summary: Smoky Quartz and Rose Cat's Eye Quartz watch over Alexandra Opal Featherstone, as they all learn about their own kind as well as about, and even travel the world they live in.
1. A Family of Interest

Smoky Quartz yawned, eating ice cream. Two other people lay next to her; Her friends Alexandra Opal Featherstone, and Rose Cat's Eye Quartz. RCEQ looked at the two, gems in places of their two eyes. Meanwhile Alex' gem layed on her navel, and Smoky's, her forehead.

"Aggggh, so bored," Smoky said with a groan once she had finished her ice cream. Rose gave a simple nod, and yawned. "I guess, yeah, but nothing better to do honestly."

"Ooh, I have an idea." Alex said, and nodded to herself. "Wanna hear it?!" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Her two friends, Smoky and Rose, said in unison. "So..." The young girl, aged 11, stopped for a breath then continued by saying, "...see my father?"

They all laughed as if this was stupid, but Rose shook her head once she stopped. She replied to Alex, "Ehh, your father is a bit interesting..."

The three had arrived at Alex' father's place, a rundown house full of art supplies. Rose knocked on the door, slightly rolling her eyes with annoyance. "Open up, dumby!"

Not long after, Alex' father, Georgie Featherstone appeared, with a pencil in his hair. "Oh, hi." He said, clearly annoyed at the appearance of the 3 girls. "Why are YOU here, Cat?"

Cat hesitated, opening her mouth to speak. However, before she could reply, the 11 year old told her dad, "I'm here to see my Dumb Ol' Daddy!"

He shook his head, and sighed. "Come on in, I guess." They all nodded, going in 1 by 1. "Sooo... Daddy, what have you been doing lately?"

Smoky gave a quick nod, and ran off. In very few seconds, she returned with some wine, just as Georgie had started to answer. He said to them, and in a quite clear and distinct voice, "...not much, just been drawing your mother, Rose Opal lately."

"Ooh, Rosie!" Smoky interrupted in an almost fainting-like manner. "...oh, how I miss Rosie!" The young looking Gem said, them hen cried.

"Yeah, yeah, Smoky leave now. I'm not a fan of people interrupting me. OKAY?!" Georgie then yelled, expecting an answer from Smoky Quartz.

Cat sighed, and murmered to herself, "See? This is what I'm tal-" Alex' Father then pointed at Cat, and shook his head. "YOU TOO CAT!"

"DAD, STOP!" Alex yelled, in an effort to stop her dad's anger from worsening. "NO. GO ALEX, OR ELSE!" Her father then threatened.

The 11 year old sighed, and took her friend's hands, and starting to walk off. She cried, and managed to speak loud enough for her dad to hear "...Fuck you. Its not like I loved you anyway."


	2. School Daiz

Alex had been forced to do an introductory paper on her family. Due to the fact her mom was dead, she had written Rose and Smoky as her female guardians and Georgie as her male guardian.

On the paper, it said that Smoky was her laid back guardian, and although she got frustrated easily she could be the best of people sometimes. For Rose, it said she was the intellectual and caring one, where as her father was the oddball and crazy relative. "Heh, that should be en-"

Cat walked in, looking at her 'daughter' Alexandra. "...hello. What are you writing about?"

Alex blushed, and stared back at Cat. "J-jus' about you, Smoky, and Dad."

"So... for school?" Alex nodded, as Smoky twirled on in, laying back onto the couch to relax. "Heya. School HW I heard you's writin', Alex?"

"Uh huh." She said with a simple nod. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep." In different tones, her two friends said "okay".

The next day, Alex was getting her stuff for school by grabbing her napsack and packing her stuff inside. "Bye!" Smoky Quartz said, excitedly. Alternatively, Rose said, "See you later, Alexandra."

With a simple nod, Alex walked off onto the bus. Later, when she gets to school, she walks into class, grabbing her homework, and placing her napsack down. While waiting for class to start, Alexandra fiddled with a pen, bored.

"What ya doin', Alex?" Her best friend, Lin, asked. She facepalmed, and gave a heavy sigh.

"Lin, go back to your own class." He laughed, and replied back to her, "Oh, you dumby Alex... We're in the same class!"

Alex sighed, and nodded. "Okay, then sit down, and wait for class to start, okay?"

Not long after, it had started, with everyone introducing themselves and telling each other about their family. She had smiled once it was her turn, introducing herself and her family.

After, she headed back to her seat. "You did great, Alex. Jus' remember, only firs' day," Lin whispered to her.

Soon, it was the end of the first day of school, and Lin follows his friend. "I'm goin' t' come wi' you, okay Alex?"

"Sure." Alexandra said with a simple nod, and they walked into the bus together.


End file.
